Riptide: Maelstrom's Fury
by White Lightning Black Thunder
Summary: While floating in a new dimension created by Kaguya, a chance interaction of Quirks brings Naruto to UA during the League of Villains attack on the USJ. After losing access to his Chakra, how is he supposed to return home? Read as Naruto begins a new adventure, learning to utilize his new Quirk and keep the students of Class 1-A safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll I came up with this story because I was disappointed with the number stories that crossover Naruto with My Hero Academia. I started watching My Hero Academia a little while ago and have enjoyed it a great deal, even if I can't stand Midoriya's constant crying. Anyway Here's the first chapter of Riptide: Maelstrom's Fury**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed nor do I profit from the publishing of this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Ninja to Hero?**

"Alright Sasuke, this is it, the final stand." stated a young man of 16 with wild blond hair as he turned to a similarly aged boy with dark black hair. He com

The young man was Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in a black and orange tracksuit that had seen better days, he alongside his comrade Sasuke Uchiha dressed in a deep cut white shirt and purple pants were confronting Kaguya Otsuki, the orchestrator of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the mother of Chakra. The tall women dressed in robes as white as her skin, stared down at the two boys, the source of her current ire and the last vex in her path to world domination.

"We've got one shot at this Naruto, I'm at the end of my rope and I know you don't have much left in you either" the dark hair teen replied.

"Let's do this then!" The blond shouted as he and Sasuke launched themselves at the Rabbit Goddess. Being able to focus on one threat at a time, Kaguya opened a black portal in front of the blondes' jump before launching a shockwave of chakra at the Uchina. Being unable to alter his trajectory the blond was sent through the portal which sealed itself upon his entrance. The dark haired teen was blasted to the ground, left to face the mother of chakra on his own.

'Damn, where could she have possibly sent him?' Sasuke thought to himself "Without Naruto, there's no way to complete the sealing ritual.' Sadly these would be the last thoughts of the Uchiha as Kaguya drifted through another portal and left the Uchiha a a slowly decaying dimension.

"Welcome to the USJ, UA's top notch rescue and survival simulation facility." announced Shota Aizawa in his usual unenthusiastic voice. The hero known as Eraserhead had brough class 1-A to the USJ for their first rescue simulation. This training was essential as fighting villains was only a part of what was expected of pro Heros.

"Incredible! It's so big and there are so many areas!" exclaimed Ochaco Uraraka. The brown haired girl looked about in amazement at the city, mountains and large lake situated inside of the massive USJ dome.

"This facility is able to replicate a large variety of rescue situations you will be faced with as pro Heros, in order to fully monitor your performance, I've asked Number 13 to assist me in today's exercises." Aizawa elaborated to his class as a spacesuit wearing hero ascended the steps towards the entrance of the USJ.

"Exactly, as your Sensei has already explained, each area of this facility focuses on a type of rescue operation you may encounter as a pro Hero." the metallic voice of Number 13 announced to the students of class 1-A.

As the Space hero began his explanation, a large purple miasma began to spread in the center of the facility.

"Whoa, what the hell is that thing? Is the training beginning already?" questioned Eijiro Kirishima, the redheaded student gesturing towards the miasma as it began to form a large rectangle.

"Get back! That's not a part of the training, whatever it is is very real." barked Eraserhead as he turned with Number 13 to face the miasma and block his students from any potential harm. After he finished speaking figures began emerging from the miasma, now identifiable as some type of portal. The figures quickly revealed themselves to be a small army of maliciously grinning villains, led by a pale and sickly looking grey-haired man covered in severed hands.

"It appears that the only real Heros here are Eraserhead and 13, strange since All Might was listed on the training schedule for today." came a disembodied voice as the purple miasma congregated into the shape of a man with piercing yellow eyes. The statement was directed at the sickly man as a final hulking black monstrosity lumbered through the portal. The creature, as no other words could be found to describe it, was easily as tall as the towering All Might and covered in bulging muscles. Its eyes stared ahead blankley leading one to believe that the exposed brain at the top of its head was just for show.

"No matter," dismissed the sickly man "I'm sure he'll appear now we will deal with the sub bosses of the level."

"13, I leave the protection of the student's in your hands. If these villains were able to infiltrate the campus without alerting the rest of the faculty we're in for some trouble." with his peace spoken, Eraserhead dived into the fray of villains, utilizing his ability to erase the villain's Quirks to escape a hastily formed firing squad.

"You may be able to erase out quirks, but you can't stop a heteromorphic Quirk like mine." shouted a four armed villain as he attempted to punch Aizawa.

"Maybe not," he exclaimed mid dodge "but you still have to be able to hit me to do any damage." Quickly zeroing in on the purple human shaped figure, Eraserhead attacked, assuming him to be the most dangerous of the villains. In the small instant that it took him to lead towards the purple figure, it had vanished a Eraserhead was left hitting solid air. "Damn, the most dangerous one was able to escape in an instant. I can only rely on 13 to protect the children while I hold off the rest of the riff raff until help can arrive.

In the instant that the dark misma had disappeared, it appeared in front on the group of Heros-in-training and 13. "We are the league of villains, and we have invited ourselves into this house of justice to put an end to All Might. How fitting that he take his final breaths in this very center of good." came the voice from the void as it solidified around a metallic rib cage.

"Like that'll ever happen!" yelled Katsuki Bakugo as the blond temperamental teen and Kirishima leapt at the figure. The resulting smoke from Bakugo's explosive attack blinded the class. Sure that their attack had landed the two teens relaxed their stance, a costly mistake.

"You think a pitiful attack like that could harm me?" gloated the miasma as it blew away the smoke and resolidified between the two students and the remainder of the class.

"No way, how could he survive an explosion like that from Kacchan?" wondered the short green-haired boy known as Izuku Midoriya.

"There is no escape for you" came the foreboding call of the void as it surrounded the pro Hero and class 1-A, scattering a majority of them to the far corners of the simulation facility. Leaving only 13, Mina Ashido, Tenya Lida, Uraraka, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji and Hanta Sero still standing infront of the purple miasma.

"Shoji, any idea where the rest of the class went?" asked Sato as the tall student's tentacles formed sensory organs to search for their missing classmates.

"It appears as though they've been scattered throughout the facility." The stoic teen replied.

"Class rep" the metallic voice of 13 shook Lida from his stupor "run back to campus as inform the rest of the faculty of what is going on here. If they've managed to infiltrate the school without alerting anyone to their presence then it is certain that no help will arrive. Head out and get that help."

As Lida began to rev the engines in his calves, the voice of the miasma spoke once more .

"Don't think I'll allow you to escape!"

Lida took off in a dead sprint, hoping to reach the doors to the facility but the miasma was faster, appearing in front of him and blocking the only available exit from the facility.

As the miasma spread 13 spoke up, the fingertip on one of his gloves slipping open "Even if you can't teleport let's see if you can get around this. Black Hole!" with the spaceman's declaration came an intense and all encompassing pull sourced at his fingertips. The purple miasma was quickly sucked into the spaceman's fingertips as the students began to feel their fears lessen.

"Alright! With 13's Black Hole Quirk, he can suck up this noxious villain in no time." cheered Sero. His excitement was short lived however as the voice of the void spoke.

"You think think this can stop me?" and with that the miasma opened a portal in front of the suction and behind 13 causing the space hero to begin absorbing his own body.

Within the portal created by Kaguya Naruto cursed to himself.

"Damnit. That was our last chance to taking that monster down and now Sasuke is facing her alone!" punching at the void he floated in. Quickly realizing that wasting time and energy on a tantrum was worthless, the Uzumaki settled into a meditative stance and began attempting communication with the beast locked inside of him..

'Kurama, what's our best way out of here?'

" **Without Hatake's eye, we're completely at Kaguya's mercy. My only thought would be to gather power and wait for the inevitable time that she enters this space to end you."** came the surprisingly calm beasts voice.

"So we're just supposed to wait while she finishes Sasuke off, or even waits till after she controls the world to pick us off like fish in a barrel?"

" **Unfortunately yes, without a way out we are stuck here until she returns."**

As the Uzumaki continued to communicate with the beast sealed inside him, he failed to notice the small white dot forming in the void dimension until it had grown and encompassed him.

'That's strange, I feel someone in my body, as if someone was traveling through one of my portals." thought the purple miasma as thirteen canceled his Quirk but not before doing significant damage to himself.

"13!" shouted Uraraka as she and Mina ran to the downed Herp.

"See, there is no one left to help you. Even pro Hero's bow before the might of the League of Villains." gloated the miasma.

" **Naruto! Pay attention, we're no longer in the same void that Kaguya sent us."**

Shaking himself out of his meditative stance, Naruto glanced around noting the black void had lighted into a purple miasma. At that moment the Uzumaki heard a scream.

"13!"

Hearing the despair in the cry, Naruto perked up. 'I might not be able to do anything about Kaguya but I can certaining do something to help! Let's go Kurama!"

" **Alright brat, let's bust outta here!"**

The reply of the beast came with an impressive burst of orange power that completely covered the blond teen forming his Nail- Tailed Chakra Mode.

"Time to save the day!" with his decree the size of the cloak quickly expanded, consuming the entirety of the purple void.

As the purple void trembled in laughter and amusement, a small speck of orange began to form within the metal rib cage that was exposed in its more condensed human shape.

"What the heck is that?" questioned Sato as the dot began to grow in size.

"I'm not sure but it couldn't be any worse than what we're already facing." replied Shoji as he prepared for the worst. "Lida! Take this chance a go!"

"Right. As class rep it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of the class." proclaimed Lida as he took off for the doors.

"I told you once that it won't work, why bother again?" came the voice of the void as the purple miasma once more moved to block the class rep. It was at this moment that the orange glow had become larger than the metal rib cage inside the miasma. Once it had been engulfed, the entirety of the miasma vanished and let our a cry of pain.

From the orange glow came a distance voice "...save the day!" The glow continued to grow as the class minus Lida stared in amazement. The glow quickly took on the shade of a human and revealed the blond haired boy to the class.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!" he exclaimed as Lida made it through the doors of the USJ, his exhaust flames tuning blue as he sped off.

'I can only hope that this individual is here to help.' thought the speedster as he took off towards the center of campus.

Noticing the metallic armor wrapped around his torso, Naruto used the enhanced strength granted by his cloak to snap the rib cage before tossing the broken halves to the side. No longer having a physical anchor the remainder of the miasma disappeared into nothing.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" screamed Sato as he prepared to shove some sugar cubes into his mouth. The sugar would have given him a strength boast to deal with the new threat had the orange figure not spoken up.

"What's going on here?"

"We're under attack by villains" came the voice of Uraraka from the downed body of 13. Noticing the downed spaceman missing its back, Naruto stepped over and crouched down by the attempted to place his hand on the space suit before a tentacle courtesy of Shoji wrapped around his wrist.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys, I'm gonna patch this guy up but it's going to take a lot out of him" came the calming voice of the Uzumaki.

Shoji looked towards Sero who nodded, the nod causing the stoic boy to release his grip on the blond teen's wrist. With his hand free to move, Naruto quickly placed it on the head of the spaceman as the orange glow spread over the suit and began to build it back up. After a tense minute the suit was completely restored but 13 was still left unconscious.

"There, he should be back on his feet after a good night's rest. However you said villains, as in plural, where are the rest?" questioned the blond teen as he turned to the rest of the teens.

Mina quickly pointed behind the blond, towards the center of the facility where Eraserhead could be seen struggling with the multitude of villains. "They're scattered around the facility with our classmates, and fighting our sensei in the center."

"Right, I'll take care of it then." Naruto replied.

"How could you possibly deal with so many, not even Aizawa-sensei can deal with so many villains and he's a pro?' questioned Uraraka.

"Like this." answered Naruto as he brought his hands up with two fingers from each hand forming a cross. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " A burst of smoke filled the view of the students and as it dissipated they could see over a hundred copies of the same blonde raring to go.

"Incredible! You have a cloning Quirk!" Exclaimed Mina.

"I'm not sure what a Quirk is but that was my **Shadow Clone Jutsu** these are solid copies of me." announced the blond. "Go and help the students, use the Negative Emotion sensing to determine if they're friendlies or not, I'll go help their sensei." The clones showed their understanding by scattering to go assist the UA students around the facility. This left two Naruto's remaining. The original turned to his clone. "You stay here and protect the civilians." The clone nodded as the original blurred away towards Eraserhead.

"Seems like you're slowing down Eraserhead, that last eraser was only 14 second!" chuckled the sickly man as he continued to sway and evade the teacher's blows. "Too bad for you that I'm not the final boss, get him Nomu!" Hearing the command of his master, the hulking black figure launched himself at Aizawa quickly grabbing ahold of him. Aizawa attempted to utilize his Quirk, however his head was quickly smashed into the ground.

'Incredible, I erased his Quirk and he was still able to smash me into the ground. That's raw strength instead of a Quirk.' the teacher thought to himself.

"Nomu, finish him." the command from the unnamed man caused Nomu to raise Aizawa's head once more, prepared to smash it into the ground to finish him.

"Not today asshole!" came a shout as an orange blur barreled into the hulking creature. The sudden blow caused Nomu to release its hold on Aizawa allowing him to collapse onto the ground.

'What the hell was that, it didn't sound like All Might but he's the only other Hero in the area that could hit this guy like that.' Eraserhead thought to himself.

"No! No! No! Your party is full, you can't accept anymore players!" rambled the hand covered man.

Pushing himself off of the Nomu, Naruto revealed himself to the villain and pro Hero the orange glow fading away to show his tattered and dirty clothes.

'Huh? Kurama why did the cloak fade?' the blond asked his inner beast. Receiving no reply he quickly became worried as all around the facility his clones found themselves in similar predicaments. Shortly after disposing of the villains in the each area, the chakra cloak had faded just before they were forcefully dispelled.

'Something must be blocking my access to Kurama, one of them must have a sealing jutsu.' rationalized the blond. 'I'll just have to finish up here and figure it out once everyone is safe.'

It was at this time that the Nomu had regained its balance and returned to its master's side. The sickly man looked disturbed at this new development. The Nomu had been specifically designed to handle shocks and was gifted with extraordinary strength and regeneration. For someone other than All Might to have been able to harm it meant serious trouble.

Naruto seeing a temporary lapse in the battle quickly retrieved the black haired man and gained some distance from the two enemies. Taking note that the skin on the man's elbow was missing, he attempted to channel Yang chakra to heal him. To his shock he was completely unable to control his chakra. He could still feel it inside of him, just unable to grasp it to use.

'This isn't good, without access to my chakra I'll have to resort to Taijutsu to beat these guys.' thought the blond to himself with worry.

"Just who are you?" asked the man Naruto was holding snapping him out of his thoughts "On second thought it doesn't matter right now, you helping me cleary shows you're not with them."

"No I'm not. What's the deal with these guys anyway?" Naruto replied.

"The grey haired one can decay anything he touches, thats what happened to my arm. The big guy is a mystery all I know is that he's super strong." warned the teacher. "I'm out for the rest of the fight and we don't have backup so I'm trusting you to handle it."

"Right. I'll do my best, I've already taken care of the your students, they should be safe and regrouping at the entrance of this building. One of them ran off to get backup, he seemed pretty quick so help should be here soon."

"That was Lida, he's the fastest student in my class so I'm sure you're right."

It was at that moment that the doors to the USJ were blown off their hinges and a deep voice boomed over the area.

"I was on my way to this building when I ran into young Lida, he told me of what was going on." The smoke from the doors began to clear and a tall figure with twin horns was seen silhouetted by the smoke. "So I rushed here as fast as possible. There's no need to fear students." By then the smoke had completely cleared and the imposing figure of All Might was revealed to the students "Because I am HERE!" Hearing the number one Hero's catchphrase sent a wave of relief through the students, who had gathered near the entrance. Looking about, All Might zeroed in on the standoff between Nomu and Naruto, leaping to get involved.

"Stand down young man, I'll handle it from here" All Might said as he turned to the young man holding Eraserhead.

It was then that the sickly man spoke up, a maniacal tone in his voice.

"He's here, the final boss is here. GET HIM NOMU!"

The creature leapt at All Might locking hands in a grapple and letting loose a roar. The two figures engaged in a test of strength neither willing to budge. All Might disengaged and and smashed a blow into the stomach of the Nomu, only for nothing to happen.

"Nomu has super strength and shock absorption! The perfect weapon for beating you All Might!" preened the sickly man as he scratched at his neck.

"Heh, so he has shock absorption" laughed All Might as he began launching a series of blistering punches on the Nomu."Too bad he doesn't have shock absorbtion. You created this weapon to beat me at 100%? Then I'll just have to go beyond that. PLUS ULTRA!" with a final punch the number one Hero sent the Nomu flying into the air where it crashed through the dome of the USJ.

As the Nomu was sent flying the sickly man scratched at his neck with an increase franticness.

"No this can't be happening!" he raised a communicator to his mouth "Sensei, let me bring more Nomu so I can crush him." The hero watched on until the purple miasma returned and surrounded the sickly man.

"Tomura Shigaraki, it is time to go" boomed the voice of the miasma as the now named Tomura began to sink into it.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me All Might, I'll be back with more Nomus to clear the level." with his final words said Tomura disappeared from view as the last remains of the purple miasma vanished.

Naruto turned to All Might who was smoking heavily, at that moment more backup arrived in the form of several heroes such as Cementoss, Snipe, Power Loader, and Principal Nezu. Seeing Toshinori's state, Cementoss was quick to erect a wall between the students and All Might, just in time to prevent them from seeing the number one Hero turn into a frail looking man. Toshinori then collapsed to one knee as Naruto rushed over to check on him.

"Hey are you alright? What happened to that big guy? Were you using a **Henge**?" the rapid fire questions went unanswered as the man collapsed face first into the ground.

"He'll be alright" came a small calming voice, Naruto turned and saw a small rat, dog, bear looking thing approaching him. "Recovery Girl will get him back into shape. My name is Nezu, mind telling me who you are young man and how you entered this facility?"

"Well, I'm not really sure hehe." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"While it seems ridiculous to think, perhaps the interaction of Kurigiri's teleportation Quirk and 13's Black Hole caused a rip in the dimensional lining of the universe." theorized Nezu who had quickly whisked Naruto away to his office. The two were currently sitting and enjoying some tea as they tried to figure out how Naruto ended up in a world much different than his own.

"I'm not to sure what you're talking about but sure hehe." The blond chuckled to himself while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm more concerned as to why I can't grasp any of my chakra."

"From what it sounds, this chakra is much different from the spiritual equivalent of this world. Perhaps because it does not exist in our world, your chakra has been sealed off so as to comply with the laws of this universe? Or perhaps it has been traded for a Quirk instead."

"I'm still not sure exactly what a Quirk is, is it how skeleton man had all those muscles?"

"You see Naruto, all men are not born equal in this world. In this world Quirks exist and give people powers beyond that of a normal human. Around 80% of the population of this world hold a Quirk and the powers range from the simple ability to pull things mentally, all the way to super human strength and durability like All Might has."

"Well, how do we know if I have a Quirk or not?"

"We'll do an x-ray of your foot. Quirk users have only a single joint in their pinky toe, while a normal human has two."

"So you just have to look at my foot?"

"Yep, although that won't tell us what your Quirk is, that's something you'll have to find out on your own."

Hearing this the blond began to sweat, what if he was just a normal person now? No chakra, no Quirk, how was he supposed to get home and defeat Kaguya...if there was even a home to return to. Surely by now Kaguya had beaten Sasuke and taken control. As his worry increased he began to sweat more and more. Nezu sat observing this as blond was lost in thought.

'He seems to be sweating an incredible amount.' the principal thought to himself 'No, that's not it, the water in the air is condensing on him' Hopping up onto his desk and placing his paw on the blond's forehead caused Naruto to snap out of his funk.

"What are you doing teach?" questioned the blond.

"If you've noticed you're sweating a lot, much more than is normal. The water in the air seems to be condensing on you but you don't feel cold. I believe that a part of your Quirk involves the manipulation of water." the furry man told Naruto.

"That doesn't make any sense though, in my world I had wind nature chakra, shouldn't I be able to control wind?" he asked.

"Like I said, it may only be a part. One of the students of class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki can control flames and ice because of his Quirk Half-Cold Half Hot. It's entirely possible that wind manipulation may come to you as you become more accustomed to your Quirk."

"That's all well and good teach, but what about getting back to my world? What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well that is quite the conundrum. It is unlikely that there will be another incident where Kurogiri and 13's Quirks can interact so I'm afraid you're stuck here for the foreseeable future. As for what to do I believe I have a solution."

"What's that teach?"

"From what Aizawa and the student's have told me, you rushed into battle not knowing a thing about your enemy. You handled you opponents with ease and saved the students from serious harm."

"Well yeah, I couldn't just let them get hurt."

"That is one of the true markings of a Hero, someone willing to risk everything and stand in the face of the unknown to help others. I think you would make a fine addition to UA as a student."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, as much as I hated the academy back home I don't have anywhere to stay. I'll take you up on that offer teach."

"Great I'll have Midnight take you to get fitted for a uniform."

"Uniform?"

As it turned out the required uniform for UA involved something they called a tie and that something was currently attempting to choke him as he walked down the hall with Midnight.

"Does it have to be so tight?" the blond whined to the R-rated Hero, a title which Naruto quickly found to be true. He hands constantly wandering over him during the fitting process.

"Yes, and you look quite dashing in that unfirmal young man." the compliment from Midnight brought a dusting of red to his cheeks.

"But there isn't any orange to it, and this think is choking me!"

"You'll get used to it" Midnight replied as they reached the classroom door they had been walking towards. She knocked twice before Naruto heard a family voice telling them to enter. Midnight slid the door open to reveal a heavily bandaged Aizawa standing in front of his class, class 1-A.

"Hey, its that guy that saved us!" shouted the familiar looking pink girl from the USJ.

"Don't go thinking you're better than me bastard." shouted a spiky haired blond boy in the back row. This exclamation caused the rest of the classroom to devolve into chaos as rapid fire questions were fired at Naruto.

"Everyone calm down. Naruto if you would like to explain." said Eraserhead as the students began to calm down.

As Naruto began to explain to the class his situation, Midnight sauntered over to Aizawa and handed him a piece of paper. Aizawa read of the paper before grunting once in acknowledgement. Seeing his understanding Midnight walked towards the door just as Naruto had finished his explanation, giving his butt a quick pinch on her way out the door. The sudden pinch caused the blond to jump and turn red in embarrassment as a few males in the class gave whistles.

Lida was quick to raise his hand in a very stiff manner, "That is all well and good but why are you here Naruto-san?"

As the blond was about to answer, Aizawa cleared his throat and spoke up. "Naruto has been assigned to class 1-A in the hopes that he can learn to utilize his newly developed Quirk and until we can find a way for him to return to his world. Until that time he will be the 21st member of class 1-A."

"But there are only 20 seats in the classroom." called out Uraraka causing the rest of the class to sweatdrop at that realization.

"Right, we'll take a short break so you can all talk to Naruto and have a new desk brought into the room for him." replied Aizawa. His announcement came with a cheer from the class as they most of them charged Naruto and carried him out of the room, thankful for a short break from boring lessons.

 **Not sure yet how updates are going to be with this story, I just started a new job so things will be a little hectic while I finish all the training up. I hope ya'll enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll back with another chapter of Riptide. A couple of things that I would like to address before we dive in. I thought it might be fun to start a little segment were I take flames from the review section and tear them down. This chapters flame comes from an Anon user with the tag Bruh. His review goes as follows:** _ **This shit wack cuh. Naruto fought Kaguya on his 18th birthday, and if your going to give him a wind quirk in the end shouldn't that be the first that he manifest instead of water? And All Might should not have beat Nomu that easily unless Izuku doesn't have One For All and All Might is only weakened because of his injury. Why did you tell Class 1-A basically civilians still about something as important that Naruto is from a difference dimension and the way he got there is very unrealistic since 13 and the Mist nikka quirks are not that powerful and have limitations.**_

 **So we'll break it down in segments. 1. I don't see what Nartuo's age has anything to do with the story. If it's in reference to him joining a first year class then it's time for a little education (haha) on the Japanese education system. Traditionally students around the world take an assessment to score their aptitude for college or university entrance. In Japan, where the story and idea of the story are based, students take an assessment at the end of their primary education in order to gain entry into prestigious high schools. A high school educations is equally valuable in japanese culture as a college education is. Poor scores result in attendance to a less reputable HS. In the MHA world, it is never stated that there is a max age for acceptance to UA, the more likely case is that students who fail the entrance exam either attend a less prodigious hero school, or attend a normal civilian school. I believe the reason we don't see older students as first years is that they either attend a different hero school or plain civilian school as it would be highly impractical to do nothing for a year and wait to attempt the UA entrance exams again. 2. I never said he was going to have a wind quirk, nuff said. 3. Nomo's main defense against All Might is shock absorption, we don't know how quickly Nomu dissipates his accumulated shock. Naruto trucked him which I think we can assume that getting bodied by a Nine Tails Chakra Mode Naruto would generate a considerable amount of shock hence it would be much easier for All Might to overwhelm Nomu. 3. I believe that Naruto is not a true ninja, he isn't known for being secretive, the exact opposite in fact so anyone who has the same complaint wants an OCC Naruto which is a thing I'm not going into for this story. 4. I guess Bruh believes that the force of a black hole isn't that impressive. This story is going to operate on the idea that most Quirks have a scientific explanation behind them i.e. Yaoyorozu makes immaterial objects out of lipids (makes me cringe a little bit but they attempted a logical reason), and Sato's quirk gives him strength from eating sugar. The sugar boasts the citric acid cycle in his body and supplies extra energy to his muscles which gives him his strength. Circling back to the point I've going to dumb down the explanation of a black hole a great deal. Imagine a trampoline with a bowling ball in the center, this causes the center to dip in and if I were to place a ping pong ball on the rim of the trampoline they would roll towards the center right? The trampoline is space, the bowling ball is the sun, and the ping pong balls are the planets of our solar system. The planets are slowing falling into the bowling ball because it causes a divot in the trampoline just as massive objects like stars cause divots in the fabric of space. Now a black hole is a bit tricky, a black hole is composed a singularity and the event horizon. The singularity is a point of immense mass that has collapsed in on itself and created a one-dimensional point. The singularity makes a much larger divot because it is hundreds of magnitudes heavier than a star, so much so that the gravity can actually bend light. The edge of the region in which light can't escape is the event horizon and is the point of no return so to speak. That is the kind of power 13's Quirk has. Focusing back to Kurogiri's quirk which is Warp-gate based. I'm operating under the assumption that his Quirk is similar to real life wormholes. To explain a wormhole I want you to picture the trampolines from earlier with a hole on each side of it. Now to get from one hole to the other you would have to travels the roughly 11 feet that separates the holes. However what if you folded the trampoline mat in half, then the two holes are right next to each other and the travel time is almost instant and that is how a wormhole works, the gravity of the wormhole causes a bend in the fabric of space that brings each end close together. Now imagine what would happen if a black hole and a wormhole were to interact you know what would happen? Cause I have no clue but I imagine that the merging of these two gravity based events would increase the gravity so much that it could tear a hole in the fabric of space. Naruto was already in a new dimension of unknown composition so who's to say that the rip in the dimension couldn't bring Naruto into the MHA world?**

 **Ok rant over, let me know if you guys enjoy this or not, its just my way of dealing with flamers, so flamers keep 'em coming.**

 **Now onto Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed nor do I profit from the publishing of this story.**

Having be charioted out of the classroom by a group of enthusiastic students, Naruto was at a loss as they placed him down and stared eagerly at him. Seeing that no one was in a hurry to speak Naruto began scratching the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"So what's up guys?" he asked looking around at the group. This seemed to unleash the floodgates as wave after wave of questions were launched at the blond shinobi. Not able to keep up with the rapid fire questions, the blond raised his hand, palm facing out and spoke.

"Whoa guys! One at a time please. Why don't we start with everyone introducing themselves and a single question you'd like answer?" Looking around and seeing a majority of the class nodding in agreement the blond let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly an arm shot up from the front of the group and a tall muscular boy with dark hair spoke quickly.

"As the class representative I will begin! My name is Tenya Lida and my Quirk is Engine, which allows me to move at high speeds! Is it true that you really are from another dimension?"

Absorbing the information Naruto noted that his enthusiasm was only outclassed by Lee. Processing the question, Naruto's face turned down remembering his home, he had been here for over 24 hours which would have been plenty of time for Kaguya to defeat Sasuke and take control. Seeing his face, Yaoyorozu bopped the class rep on the head.

"You idiot, don't you think he's down enough being thrown into a new place like this, I'm sure he's missing his family right now." chastised the busty girl.

"No, it's alright." spoke up Naruto returning the attention to himself. "While yes it is true that I come from another world it's almost certainly in ruins right now. When I was brought here I was in the middle of an intense battle with a powerful enemy that wished to enslave the world. There's nothing worth going back to there, and without my chakra I don't stand a chance."

Seeing a chance to change the tone of the conversation Uraraka spoke up. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka and my Quirk is Zero Gravity which allows me to reduce the weight of myself and other objects. What is Chakra? I thought it was a spiritual thing that some religions believe in."

Thankful for his remembrance of Sakura's explanation of chakra on the mission to Wave, Naruto began to explain the mechanics of the energy now lost to him. "So in a way chakra is spiritual in nature but not in the traditional sense. Chakra is made up of two components: physical energy and spirit energy." Flexing his arm Naruto continued his explanation. "The physical aspect come from your body and can be increased by physical training and increasing your stamina." Taping his head. "The spiritual energy comes from knowledge and wisdom. When the two energies are combined in equal parts it creates chakra which can be used to do all sorts of things from walking on water to breathing fire."

"That's incredible! You can walk on water?"

Sighing the blond elaborated. "I used to be able to, ever since I touched that Nomu creature I haven't been able to grasp ahold of it. I can still feel it in my body but it just slips out like water between my fingers or wind through my hair. But it seems like I might be developing a Quirk of my own, even if I have no clue what it does."

Inside of the classroom Aizawa stared out at the students who had seated themselves on the school lawn. 'It seems that he's fitting in better than the Principal thought he would. Maybe I'll just let them off for the rest of the day, lord know they deserve a break.' He mind made up, Eraserhead quickly found himself in his yellow sleeping bag and asleep on the floor completely forgetting that the blond had nowhere to stay for the night.

Having gotten to know a majority of the students who followed him out, Naruto was left with only two students who had yet to introduce themselves, the first was the busty girl that had punished Lida, and the second was a girl with long black hair whose tongue was slightly sticking out of her mouth.

Seeing no one else willing to speak, Asui spoke up. "My name is Tsuyu Asui, but you can call my Tsu. My Quirk is Frog and it basically gives me the powers of a frog, like being able to jump high and extend my tongue really far."

Hearing this Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? That's so cool! Used to be able to summon Toads, which are kinda like frogs, in fact I'm a toad sage." His statement caused a majority of the class to sweat-drop at the seeming nonsense being spoken however his Naruto was left wondering. 'Do I still have access to Sage Mode, there is certainly enough nature around.' Crossing his legs the blond began to meditate as the students watched on. It was certainly unnerving having an audience for this process however Naruto could feel it, the slight wisps of nature trying to connect with his being. Resisting the urge to grab it Naruto allowed the wisps of nature chakra to flow into himself and merge with his own dormant chakra.

The students watched in amazement as orange pigment began to form around the blond's eyes before they snapped open to reveal golden irises with rectangular pupils. "That's it baby I can really feel it now! This is sage mode, by bonding my own chakra with that of nature itself I can increase my strength by several fold and it seems like I have access to my chakra in this state." Proving his point the blond began to form a Rasengan in his left hand, the swirling blue ball of brilliance entrancing the students. Abruptly the ball vanished and the blind collapsed onto the ground.

"Whew that took a lot out of me, normally I have a much longer time in that form." Attempting to channel his chakra once more the blond frowned. "It seems like I only have access to my chakra when I'm in sage mode. I'll need to work on maintaining that state to have access to my Jutsu.

"Lets get him to recovery girl." spoke up Yaoyorozu. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and my Quirk is Creation, it allows me to make inanimate objects by using the lipids in my body."

"I don't need any healing, I just need a good night's sleep at this point. Speaking up Aizawa-sensei never told me where I would be staying."

Palming her face Yaoyorozu knelt down to the blond. "You can stay at my house, we have plenty of bedrooms to spare." Smacking the snickering Mineta without turning, the busty girl picked Naruto up and slung his arm around her neck. Noting the defined muscles Yaoyorozu turned to the class. "Tell Aizawa-sensei that I took Naruto home until he can find a place of his own, if he isn't already sleeping that is."

Ambling off with the blond, the rest of the class could only watch as Yaoyorozu escorted Naruto off the campus.

"Alright big guy, we're almost home." grunted Yaoyorozu as she helped the exhausted Naruto walk down the street.

'Damn, this is a nice part of town.' thought the blond as he did his best not to collapse on the busty brunette escorting him. "Thanks for the help Yaoyorozu. I didn't really think about where I was going to stay with the excitement of everything that happened in the past 48 hours."

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of room for you to stay and its the least we could do for your help back at the USJ."

Flashback-

"Now I would hate to hurt a fellow electric user, but I'm not afraid to put him down if you don't back down girlies." threatened a large shirtless man wearing a skull mask. The villain currently had a brain fried Kaminari held hostage as he walked towards Yaoyorozu and Jiro.

'Damnit, this is bad." though Yaoyorozu to herself. Glancing over she noticed one of Jiro's ear plugs snaking down her back in an attempt to access the speakers in her boots. "That's right, Jiro can access the speakers without moving, then she can blast this freak.'

"Hold it!" snapped the villain as electricity sparked in his hand. "One more move and this kid is gonna get fried."

'Shit!" thought Jiro as her earpiece snapped back up. 'Looks like this is the end.'

"Put the kid down douche-bag!" came a shout before and orange blur launched a hard boot into the face of the villain causing him to drop Kaminari and knocking him out in one fell swoop.

"Holy crap!" shouted Jiro as the blur materialed into a humanoid figure.

"Don't worry ladies, Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day! Believe it!"

Flashback End-

"Don't worry about it, a hero always shows up at the last possible minute" groaned Naruto as he thought back to his time in Yuki no Kuni.

"Still that was incredible, being able to save everyone at once."

"I guess it was...for this world anyway." remissed the blond.

"Yeah about that, what was your world like? If its not too much of a trouble to ask." she questioned.

"No problem, I'm not one for keeping secrets , pretty bad trait for a ninja to have." chuckled the Ninja. "Well I basically explained how Chakra works and almost everybody in my home world used to to perform feats that the people of your world would find incredible. Everything from breathing fire, to firing off lightning, and even standing on water. However this power caused great wars, wars that enveloped the entire world. It was not a peaceful place to live, I had hoped to change that but I don't think I ever will." he lamented.

"I'm sure we can find you a way back." said Yaoyorozu in an attempt to cheer up the blond.

"Maybe, but I don't think it would be worth going back to. I was in the middle of a battle with the origin of Chakra. She was so powerful that it was going to take myself and my comard's strength combined to defeat her and even the end even that failed. She was planning on enslaving the entire world, sapping the population of its Chakra and turning them into mindless husks." finished the blond as he glanced at the crescent moon seal on his hand before it was clenched into a fist.

Yaoyorozu didn't know what to say so the two continued their journey until the reached a large estate surrounded by an iron fence. Glancing up the blond was amazed, such large building were reserved for the wealthiest of clans in Konoha.

"This is amazing, you really live here?" he questioned.

"Yeah, my dad does pretty well for us. Thankfully he hasn't hired any staff...yet"

Entering the house Naruto was further impressed by the decor and the large family portrait hanging over a currently unlit fireplace.

"Momo? Is that you honey?" (gonna switch to her first name here to keep it less confusing) came a masculine voice from deeper in the house.

"Uggggggg, Dad I told you not to call me that!" yelled the frustrated teen as she and her compatriot headed towards the source of the voice.

Walking down a long hallway, the two eventually came upon a large kitchen. Entering Nartuo observed an older gentleman reading the paper of the day while a beautiful looking woman humming while stirring a large pot on the stove. Looking up from his paper, the man who Naruto could only assume was his classmate's father quirked an eyebrow upon seeing him.

"Oh ho ho, my dear it looks like Momo finally brought home a suitor."

"Oh my really?" questioned Momo's mother as she turned from the pot she was stirring. "Oh and so handsome too" preened the elder Yaoyorozu as she walked closer to the two. Inspecting the exhausted Naruto closely she clicked her tongue before turning back to her soup. "Yes, dear and it looks like she's already worn him out, we'll have grandbabies before you know it.

Dropping Naruto and letting out an exasperated shout Momo turned to her mother "Mom, it's not like that Naruto is a...a...a transfer student and didn't have a place to stay so I offered him one here after he exhausted himself using his quirk in class today. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Hmmm." the nervousness was visible on Naruto's face as Momo's father contemplated what his daughter had told him. "Well I don't know Momo, to just-Ack!" Any further words were lost on the elder man Yaoyorozu as his wife had grabbed the paper out of his hands and wacked him over the head.

"Enough with the theatrics." turning from her husband with a sweet smile Momo's mother addressed the two students "Naruto you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Sighing with relief Naruto addressed Momo's mother. "Thank you very much, I promise it won't be long here long ma'am."

"Very good. Now by the smell of it my curry is done. Everyone wash your hands and sit down at the table, I made plenty for everyone!

"Thank you so much for the food Mrs. Yaoyorozu!" exclaimed Naruto after he had finished off his portion of curry and rice.

"Please dear call me Mika, Mrs. Yaoyorozu makes me feel old." the now named Mika admonished the blond

"Very well Mika-san, your food seems to have restored a good deal of my energy!" said Naruto who illustrated his point by being able to stand under his own power.

"Good, now let's get you set up to take a shower, you stink." Momo spoke up while holding her nose.

"Here's the room you'll be staying in Naruto, my room is at the end of the hall and my parent's room is the majority of the third floor." said Momo showing Naruto and extravagant guest room with a large king-sized bed.

"Wow this is your guest rooms? I can't imagine how nice your own room is!" exclaimed Naruto.

Walking away Momo threw a final remark over her shoulder "Maybe one day you'll find out for yourself." leaving a blushing Naruto to settle himself in for bed.

"Man, what a wacky girl." he muttered to himself as he lied down.

'Tomorrow begins a whole new adventure in this crazy world. I may not have my chakra anymore but perhaps this quirk can help me save people. Although the strange reaction of my Sage Mode is something to consider, I'll have to work on maintaining that form if I have any villains that can handle the strength I have left.'

Leaving his thoughts for the night, the blond drifted into a comfortable sleep ready for a new day to begin.

"Rise and shine Blondie, time to get to school!" came the voice of Momo as she opened the door to the blond's room only to find Naruto already awake and doing pushups in a handstand position.

"500! Alright what a good morning workout." flipping into a stand the Uzumaki wiped some sweat from his brow and began to button the uniform shit he had been wearing. "Just let me get this dam tie on and I'll be ready to go."

'Just what kind of monster is this guy? 500 push ups and lord knows what else.' being shaken from her thoughts by the ranting mumbles of Naruto as he struggled with the uniform in exasperation the brunette walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his own stopping his struggles. "Here, let me help you."

Blushing at the close contact with Yaoyorozu the blond watched as she did his tie with a small smile on her face.

"You like origami don't you?" he questioned.

Taken aback by his statement Yaoyorozu glanced at Naruto with suspicion. "How did you know?"

"Well for one you were really quick at doing my tie and two you had a nice little serene smile on your face. You should smile like that more, it makes you look really beautiful."

Blushing once more the brunette turned from the blond. "Whatever baka, come on we have to get moving."

Arriving at school the duo walked into the classroom finding the majority of their classmates had already up from her conversation with Tsu and Jiro, Ashido waved at the two, "Hey guys, are you ready to start up with normal classes again.

Walking over Yaoyorozu replied "Yeah, it'll be nice for things to return to normal after the incident at the USJ"

"Alright class to your seats." came the bored voice of Aizawa as he walked into the classroom of students. "Today we won't be having a normal class, today we're going to focus on combat training to get you ready for the UA Sports Festival coming up. Although you have four years to make yourselves known, its best to start out with your first year doubly so now that heros know about your class's encounter at the USJ. File outside and we'll have each of you face me in one-on-one combat so I can get an assessment of your capabilities."

"Alright, no boring history class!" came the exuberant cry of Kaminari.

"And no quirks." that statement caused the electric blond to collapse knowing he wasn't the most proficient when it came to hand-to-hand combat. "So get into your gym uniforms and move out. Naruto we had one prepared for you as well."

"Alright class, do we have any volunteers for a first victim?" said Aizawa as he scanned the class.

"I'll go first, I want to see how hero's of this world compare to ninjas." came Naruto's voice as he stepped out of the group of students and into the makeshift ring of the school's courtyard.

'Very well, I will warn you though, of all the pro-heros in the world I am one of the best in one-on-one fights."

"We'll see about that sensei." proclaim Naruto as he settled into the basic stance of Gama-Ken, Spreading his legs wide and bringing his arms in front with the knuckles of each fist touching. "Although not as effective as if I was in Sage Mode, Gama-Ken should be a good fight for you."

"If you're ready, Haijame!" he peace said Aizawa lept at Naruto, loosening his scarf in preparation to restrain the blond with it.

"You'll have to be much faster than that." proclaimed Naruto. He shifted the weight onto his left foot and swung his right leg down and out, spinning in place before bringing his foot up in a blistering roundhouse that Aizawa was completely unprepared for. The resulting kick set Aizawa flying into the wall of a nearby classroom, disturbing the the hero's study class inside and bringing stars into Eraser Head's vision.

'Incredible, that single blow was enough to send me flying.' though Aizawa as he attempted to stand only to wince in pain. 'And enough to seriously damage my ribs.' speaking aloud. "Did it occur to you to hold back?"

"Well of course I held back, you saw what I did to the Nomu thing, I guess I didn't hold back enough haha." chuckled the blond as he scratched at the back of his neck.

Making a mental note to speak with Power Loader about making a set of restraint gear for the eager blond to use during training, Aizawa stood up gingerly while holding his ribs.

"Well thanks to Blondie, I need to take a trip to Recovery Girl to be healed up so we're going to hold off on combat training for now."

Sensing the growing disappointment of his classmates Naruto took this chance to hopefully make up for his slip up. "Uh sensei, I'm pretty proficient in hand-to-hand combat so I could test the students, I'll be sure to hold back even more hehe."

Staring at the blond for a moment Eraserhead sighed before shrugging. "Fine, as long as you don't kill any of them." Taking the moment to begin walking towards the infirmary he glanced over his shoulder. "Naruto is in charge for now, I suggest you all bring your A-game when you face him."

Seeing their sensei disappear into the school, a majority of the students let out an audible gulp at the thought of facing off against the blond monster that had joined their class.

Turning towards his fellow students Naruto gave a wide grin. "Don't worry guys I won't hurt you...to much hehe. Who wants to go first."

Letting out a frustrated yell from his position near the back of the crowd, the enraged face of Bakugo made itself know, the bond stomping up to his whisker marked classmate. "I'll show you how to fight bastard!"

"All right, just remember not to use your quirk."

"Like I'll even need to against a loser like you." running towards the shinobi Bakugo leapt into the air, a starting move very familiar to Midoriya.

'There he goes leading off with a right hook again and this time he can't change his path with his quirk anymore.'

Quickly approaching the blond from the air Baku did indeed lead off with a devastating right hook, well it would have been devastating if the shinobi hadn't appeared below him with a swift left jab into the explosive student's stomach. The blow was enough to completely knock the wind out of Bakugo as well as causing him to release a small amount of spittle. Falling immediately to the ground the explosive blond let out a series of gasps and curses at his fellow blond.

Looking down at the gasping explosive user the shinobi began to speak. "In my home village there is a clan of people known as the Hyuga. The signature ability that all of them are born with allowed them to see the chakra pathways in the bodies of anyone they looked at and granted them a near 360 degree point of view. Their style of fighting relied on attacking specific points in the chakra system to block them off...or attacking vital organs with burst of their chakra. Their style of fighting, the Gentle Fist, is only usable by members of the Hyuga clan because of their unique sight. However it was discovered very early on that the sight of the Hyuga could be blinded with large burst of chakra. Without the uses of the Byakugan, the name of their ability to see chakra, the precise attacks on chakra points are almost impossible to make because of the variations in locations in different body types. Their way around this was to focus more on vital organs such as the kidneys, liver, and especially the heart." Turning to look at the rest of classmates the blond continued. "The reason I'm telling you this story is because all of your fighting styles revolve around your quirk and your ability to use it. That is the reason Aizawa-sensei's Quirk is such a powerful weapon. There will come a time when you face an opponent is the worst possible match up for your Quirk, rendering you Quirk useless or worse, causing it to act as a handicap. Normally Bakugo would have a huge advantage in the air, his explosions allowing him to change direction in the air, however without it he is defenseless in the air. That is the reason we were to fight without the use of our Quirks, in order to overcome these weaknesses."

Reaching a hand down to help Bakugo up, Naruto was surprised to see his hand slapped away by the explosive blond.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! You think you can come in here out of nowhere and act like you know everything about being a hero? My Quirk is one of the best out there, that's why I'm going to be the number one hero one day. I'll blow anyone away no matter what Quirk they are!" Stomping off, his classmates gave the angry blond a wide berth.

Sighing at the temperament of his fellow blond, Naruto covered up his disappointment with a cheesy grin and turned back to the class. "Alright guys who's next."

"Alright, I'll take you one!" came the excited voice of Kirishima as the redhead headed into the ring.

"Did you get what the point of my story was?" questioned the blond as he prepared to face the redhead.

"Yeah, normally I would use my hardness to brute force my way through a fight but I have an idea of how I can adapt when my stamina is used up and I can't harden anymore."

"Great, then lets get started."

Rushing in to face the blond, Kirishima started with a left hook that was ducked under by the blond shinobi, popping up inside of the startled redhead's guard Naruto brought the black side of his left hand up towards Kirishima's face bringing the redhead's attention to it (AN: the same move Naruto used on the Preta path of pain during the Konoha Invasion Arc) which left him completely unprepared for the right palm strike that shoved him out of the arena.

"While I appreciate the fact that you understood my lesson, you should always be prepared for feints in a fight, charging straight in isn't always going to work and could end up getting you killed." explained the blond as he checked on the kneeling redhead.

"Got it, seems like even though I know how to fight around my Quirk, actually doing it is much more challenging."

"That's a great point, just because you know how you need to move your body, doesn't mean that it will be able to actually perform those movements. It takes years of training in order to build up muscle memory. At this stage I assume most of you either focus on using your Quirk to fight, or fight strictly like a brawler while relying on your Quirk to avoid taking damage."

"Actually Naruto, I do have some martial arts training." spoke up Ojiro as he stepped into the ring.

"Excellent, lets see them put to the test." challenged Naruto eager for a real fight, glancing behind Ojiro he chose to comment on the tail, "and make sure you don't use that tail of yours."

Letting out a sweat-drop, Ojiro chose to correct his opponent. "Umm, it kinda moves on instinct."

"Well that's not a problem, how about this, if I see you using your tail I'll just cut it off." announced Naruto with a cheery grin.

"Maybe I'll just sit this out then." said Ojiro as he slowly inched his way out of the ring.

"I don't think so!" came the shinobi's voice from behind Ojiro as he was shoved deeper into the ring, setting him off balance.

Ojiro was quick to turn, catching the blond shinobi in a grapple.

"Oh this is going to be fun." the cheery smile that accompanied the ominous statement sent shivers down the tail wielding blond's spine.

"Whew, you guys actually caused me to break a sweat." said Naruto as he glanced at his battered and bruised classmates. Very few of them had managed to bring much a challenge to him, clearly they all had a long way to go in combat training without the use of their Quirks. "You guys did great today, it's tough trying to learn to fight in a completely different manner than you're used to but with enough practice you'll drastically improve not only your physical abilities but they will augment how you fight with your Quirk. I think it's safe to call it a wrap for today seeing as Aizawa-sensei hasn't returned yet."

At this, said sensei made himself known as he fell out of a nearby tree cloaked in his signature yellow sleeping bag. "Actually I've been here for a while, Naruto is right though, you all have a lot to learn about hand-to-hand combat we'll continue to practice while working on the use of your Quirks and your hero training. You're all dismissed for the day. Anyone that needs to see Recovery Girl is welcome to do so but Naruto I want you to come with me for a little while."

Turning to Yaoyorozu for confirmation the mostly unharmed brunette waved off the blond's look. "I'll wait outside at the school gate for you."

Nodding his understanding Naruto turned to follow the Erasing hero as he headed into the school building.

"So where are we heading Aizawa-sensei?" questioned the blond as the pair ventured into a section of the school he had never explored.

"We're headed to the support classes' laboratory, they're the group of students who focus one making gear that improves the abilities of hero that provide an essential service to hero work." explained the lazy teacher as they arrived at a set of doors that equaled that of Class 1-A's in side. Opening the door the teacher was quickly blow back by an explosion of smoke and the cry of a young woman.

"Nooooooooooo! Not another failure from one of my precious babies."

"Would you knock that off, you're likely to end up bringing the whole school down on us at this rate! One more stunt like that and I'll suspend you from lab work indefinitely."

"You can't!" came the female voice as the smoke began to clear. This revealed a rather busty pink haired girl arguing with...a bulldozer?

Letting out a cough of soot, Aizawa stepped into the classroom quickly followed by his blond-haired charge.

"Sorry about the explosion Eraserhead, this one gets a little too excited about her 'babies'" came the voice of the mechanized suit.

Settling for a short glare that quickly degraded into a sigh, Aizawa spoke the to the mechanical suit. "It's fine Power Loader, I brought the blond troublemaker I was telling you about."

The now named Power Loader turned to look at the boy Eraserhead had previously told him about, glancing at him up and down while wondering if he was really as strong as the Pro Hero claimed him to be.

"Great, Hatsume here managed to finish the equipment she designed after you described your students...problem." explained Power Loader as he turned to the pink haired student. "Hatsume, grab the magnetic limiting gear you created so we can make sure it suit Eraserhead's needs."

"Oh course my baby will perform, dashing over to a table containing five silver strap, four about the size of a bracelet and one the size of a belt, the over excitable support student was quick to buzz around the shinobi while clasping each of the four smaller rings onto his wrists and ankle and securing the much larger strap around his waist.

Sweating nervously at the enthusiastic girl's closeness the blond was quick to question the necessity of there mysterious bands being latched onto him. Before he was able to verbalize his concerns, Hatsume pulled out a remote before speaking.

"This is my newly invented Yttrium Oersted Ultimate Training Harness, or YOUTH for short. It uses the superconductive properties of Yttrium to create super strong electromagnets that…" giving a click of the remote Naruto suddenly found his extremities being pulled towards his waist, "will create a huge amount of resistance by attacking the four metal receivers to the main transmitter on your waist."

"This is incredible, I can barely move with how strong there are! Is this your way of limiting my strength so I don't hurt any of my classmate?" questioned the blond as he attempted to turn towards his sensei bringing a great amount of surprise to the two support course members.

'Incredible, those magnets are creating a theoretical pull force of 100 kilograms (~220lbs for my fellow 'Muricans) at their current setting!' thought the excitable pinkett as she stared at the blond in shock.

"Yes, you've proven that you natural strength far surpasses anything we've encountered outside of the power of All Might, that kind of strength could severely harm someone and could become a liability in the real world. You could easily underestimate your own strength and end up killing someone." explained the black haired hero. "From now on you'll be wearing these at all times, granted at a reduced strength which will help you grow to understand just how strong you are compared to the people of this world and also help you train at the same time."

Nodding at the pro Hero's statement, Hatsume tossed to remote to the blond who noticed the one and off switch as well as a dial that he assumed controlled the strength of the magnets. "My baby is currently set at a strength of 7 out of 10 stages. I'll leave it you Eraserhead to figure out which strengths are appropriate for you to use at a later time."

"We'll dial it in tomorrow, for now leave it at whatever setting is comfortable for you while your off from school."

Nodding his understanding, Naruto reduced the dial one at a time until he reached a comfortable level of 3. "Great! This thing is awesome, I can't wait to see how much stronger I'll get using it." Hatsume was surprised when the blond blurred towards her and engulfed her in a spinning hug.

'Oh wow, he built like freaking truck, all those muscles.' the hug had the unintentional effect of sending the pinkett into a perverted trance after being set down.

"Alright thanks so much Hatsume and Power Loader-sensei, I have to go catch up with Yaoyorozu. See ya!" and with that the blond left the daydreaming student and befuddled teachers.

"Hey Momo are you ready to go!" the excited whisper in here ear scared the daylights out of the oblivious brunette who had been leaning against one of the pillars of the school gate.

"What the hell baka! Don't sneak up on people like that!" shouted the busty girl as she attempted to compose herself.

"Sorry Momo-chan." apologized the blond while scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever, lets just get going. I need a shower before dinner after you put us through the wringer earlier."

"Hey, I was just trying to get you guys prepared for the real world. Villains won't hesitate to hurt you and I won't always be around to protect y'all."

The remainder of the walk to the Yaoyorozu home was silent as Momo took the time to think about the blond's words.

"This damn fridge, I knew I should have listened to the appliance salesman when he said it needed to be secured to the wall." sighed a frustrated Taka Yaoyorozu as he stared at the expensive double french door fridge he had purchased earlier in the day. Fit for use in a professional kitchen, the salesman had insisted that the quarter ton fridge needed to be secured to the wall for safety but the man had been stubborn, not wishing to damage the walls that had been painted just two weeks ago.

"What's wrong Dad?" questioned Momo as she and Naruto entered the kitchens to see the elder Yaoyorozus looking at the prone fridge.

"What's wrong is that your stubborn father didn't want the appliance installers to secure this death trap to his 'precious walls.;" huffed Mika as she shook her head at her husband's foolishness.

"Hey! That paint job was over 100,000 yen, I wasn't about to have those brutes ruin it after only two weeks."

"And just what if I had been in front of that fridge when it fell Taka Baka? Is your paint more important to you than my life?"

"Of course not dear, I'll have the company come stand the fridge up and secure it tomorrow."

Seeing an opportunity to help his hosts the blond spoke up. "I can pick that up for you Mr. Yaoyorozu."

"I don't think you'll be able to Naruto, it would take at least 4 men and a boy to pick that up." sighed Taka only to gape in shook as Naruto righted the fridge will only minimum effort. I can't promise it'll stay up but…" Naruto was silenced as Momo mounted his shoulders, an electric drill in hand and fastened the brackets mounted to the top of the fridge into two nearby studs in the wall.

"Well I'd say we'd make a good team, maybe when I'm a pro you can be my sidekick!" giggled Momo while seated on the blond.

"No way would I be a sidekick!" ranted the shinobi while attempting to buck the youngest Yaoyorozu off of himself.

"Nope! Giddy up horsey, off to the showers!" crackle Momo as she dug her heels into the the blond's stomach, leading him out of the kitchen leaving the two parents to gawk at the students' behavior.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter, sorry it took so long but my "full time" job has quickly turned into 50+ hours every week. Also let me know if you want to hear my theories on how the various Quirks work as most of them, with few exceptions appear to have some sort of scientific backing to them. See ya in the next one y'all.**


End file.
